While You Were Gone
by LiL PriNCeSs Me
Summary: What I think Soda, Darry and the rest of the gang go through while Pony and Johnny are in Windrixville. My first Outsiders Fic. UPDATED 10.18.11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders ::tear:: or related characters. They all belong to S.E Hinton, who a great job let me tell you.

A/N I was going to make this a one shot but it got a little longer than I intended it to be, so I broke it up. All parts are finished, expect for the ending, but it's almost done. It won't take me long to update, depends on you reviews maybe . It takes place right after Pony runs out that night. Basically the fic is about what Darry and Soda go through while Pony and Johnny are missing. I know the beginning is basically the book, but it seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

While You Were Gone – Chapter 1

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis stood outside the front door to his house. He could see his older brothers inside. Sodapop was spread across the couch sleeping, he probably fell asleep waiting for his younger brother to return. Darrel was still awake. He sat in his arm chair reading the paper. Pony knew he was going to get it. He hesitated, but opened the front door and stepped inside.

Darry looked up and was out of his seat in a second. "Where in the hell have you been? Do you realize what time it is?" The older Curtis barely gave his youngest brother time to answer. "Well it's two in the morning kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out for you. Where were you!" Pony hadn't seen his brother this mad in a really long time.

"I… I fell asleep in the lot."

By this time Soda had waken and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Hey Ponyboy," he said tiredly, but obviously glad Pony was home. "Where have ya been?"

"I didn't mean to. I was talking to Johnny and-" That was it, that one phrase. 'I didn't mean to.' Whenever Pony got in trouble it always started with that, and every time he said it, it just made Darry furious.

"I bet it never occurred to you that your older brothers are worried sick about you, and too scared to call the cops because it would get you both thrown in a boys' home so fast it would make your head spin!" Darry was yelling at the top of his lungs. Soda sat quietly for now on the couch, he knew Darry was right. "Ponyboy, what is wrong with you! You don't even have enough sense to bring a coat with you."

The more Darry yelled the more upset Pony got. Hot tears began to run down his face. "I didn't mean too.."

There it was again. "I didn't mean to! I forgot! That's all you ever say! Don't you ever use your head?" Darry was livid.

Soda could see how upset his younger brother was getting. "Darry," he began but was quickly silenced by his older brother. "You shut your trap! I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him!"

Pony could not stand seeing Darry yell at Soda. He did nothing wrong, he did not deserve to get yelled at. Pony exploded, "Don't you yell at him!"

Without thinking, Darry spun around and smacked Pony across the face, hard. Pony fell against the door holding his cheek and staring at Darry, more tears spilling form his wide eyes.

Both Darry and Soda looked shocked. No one in the Curtis family has ever hit Ponyboy before. Darry starred wide-eyed at his hand then looked up at Pony. "Pony, I didn't mean too."

The youngest Curtis brother said nothing, turned around and ran out the door as fast as he could. Darry ran to the door and yelled after him, but Pony was already at the end of the block. Darry went to go after him but Soda grabbed his arm. "Let him cool off for a bit," he was still shocked that Darry had hit his brother. Darry stood in the doorway holding the door opened, eyes still wide, looking into the darkness where his brother disappeared.

"He said he was with Johnny, that's where he's going. He'll be back soon," he was not going to say anything, but he was actually mad at Darry. The older brunette sighed and moved into the house letting the door close behind him. "Yeah, you're right."

Darry had lost some of the color to his face. He had hit his baby brother. What was wrong with him? He sank into his chair and picked up the paper. Darrel tried to avoid eye contact with Soda.

An hour had past since Pony had first come home. It was now three in the morning and the two older Curtis brothers were beginning to worry again. They both figured Pony would be back by now, but he was not.

"I'm going to look for him," Darry said as he got up from his chair again. Soda looked at him; he was thinking the same thing. "I'll go with you."

Darry turned to his younger brother. "No, you stay here in case he comes back."

"Darry, he's fourteen. He doesn't need one of us waiting here for him. I bet he'd rather not see us after what happened before," Soda quietly trailed off. Darry sighed and nodded. "Come on."

The two brothers searched all the likely places they would find their younger sibling, but he was no where to be found. Neither was Johnny. As they passed the park, the two of them saw a sight that frightened them both. The red and blue lights of cop cars were flashing and there was a small crowd of people gathered. Police were keeping them a distance away from the scene. Instinctively Darry stopped his truck, and both him and Sodapop jumped out and ran over to the crowd.

There was a woman standing in her night gown and slippers, she had her arms crossed over her chest and looked rather disgusted. Darry walked up next to her, "Excuse me, what happened here?"

The woman, probably in her mid 40's, turned and looked at Darry, Soda by his side trying to peer over the crowd. "A young boy was murdered it looks like. There was a fight or something, kids can be so reckless."

Both Darry and Soda froze at her words. Soda's face was white and he looked as if the wind was knocked right out of him. Darry felt his stomach grow cold. All he could think about was Pony running out of the house, Pony leaning against the door with tears in his eyes, Pony being under that sheet.

"It's such a shame," the woman spoke again. "He was only about eighteen, came from a really good family. He had a future going for himself."

Hope rushed over Darry, "Wait, you know who he was?"

She looked at him and shifted her weight on her feet. "Yes, his parents were both here. They had to take the mother away, she was hysterical."

Soda and Darry sighed in relief. It wasn't Ponyboy. He was okay. It wasn't Ponyboy. They walked away from the crowd towards the truck, neither one of them saying anything to the other. The two of them had been scared to death.

"Maybe he's home now," Darry said to himself and drove the two of them back home in silence.

They got out of the truck and went into the house, hoping that there youngest brother was sound asleep in bed. Unfortunately, he was not in bed. He was not in the house. Soda plopped into bed. "Where is he?"

Darry was looking down at his little brother, he felt guilty, and that it was his fault Pony was not home safe with them. "He'll turn up." He said nothing more and went to his own room to sleep for the remainder of the night.

Few hours later, Darry's alarm clock went off. He had barely gotten any sleep. He stayed up, listening for Ponyboy. He knew he did not come home. He got out of bed and got dressed for work. When he left his room he found Soda asleep on the couch in the living room. "When did he? Hey Soda," he leaned down and gently shook his brother.

Soda groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey Darry," he said sleepily.

Darry smiled at him slightly. "Time for work little buddy."

Soda sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Darry, did Pony come home," Soda asked hopefully.

Darry sighed and his expression was grim. "No, he didn't"

"Then I ain't going to work today. I'm taking a sick day. I need to make sure he gets home," Soda told him. He was not going to work knowing that his little brother was out all night and still was not home.

"Soda, you know you can't do that," Darry tried to reason with him.

Before Soda could argue back there was a knock at the door. The both of them knew it was not one of the guys. The gang knew the door was never locked, and they always walked right in. It almost scared to two of them.

Darry answered the door, and two police officers greeted him from outside. They said they needed to ask him a few questions and if it was alright if they came in. Soda starred at them when Darry let them in. He could not shake this sick feeling he had. 'It's Ponyboy, something happened to Ponyboy.'

Soda was right. Something did happen to Ponyboy. He and Johnny were the top suspects of the murder of Robert Sheldon, the same kid who was killed in the park the night before.

Soda shook his head, "No, they're lying. Johnny would never hurt anyone, never." He was in disbelief. There was no way, Pony and Johnny out of everyone, could kill someone.

Darry held out his arm in front of Soda. "Calm down."

Soda looked at his brother in with incredulity. "Darry, do you hear what they're saying? They're saying Pony and Johnny-," he trailed off he was too upset to finish.

"Mr. Curtis if you come across any information as to where your brother is-"

Darry had his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Yes," he answered before the officer could finish.

With that, the officers nodded and the two of them left, leaving both Darry and Soda stunned. The two brothers sat on the couch, Darry's eyes still closed and Soda's wide. "I don't believe it," Soda whispered.

Darry stayed quiet. All he could do was think. Last night. Pony was so careless. If only he hadn't come home late, this would not have happened. No, not Pony. It was Darry. Darry hit him. 'Why did I have to lose my temper like that?' Darry was overcome with thoughts of guilt. He believed it was his fault his brother was in the mess he was in now.

"He'll be home soon. He's gonna be hungry," Soda got up. "I'll make him breakfast." The golden haired teen made his way into the kitchen. Darry sighed. Soda was in denial. He did nothing to stop his little brother.

The two brothers did not go to work that day. They both stayed home in case there was any word on Ponyboy. Two-Bit and Steve both stopped by a little while later after they heard what happened. Two-Bit was going on about Johnny not being able to hurt a fly.

"Yeah, so I heard Dally got hauled in" Steve said looking between the two brothers. Soda snapped his head up. "Do you think he knows anything?"

Steve shrugged. "I dunno." Soda sighed and looked down at the floor. Darry was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Those filthy god-damned lying socs," Two-Bit went on. "Out of any two kids in this city, they say Johnny and Pony kill that kid."

"Shut up Two-Bit," Soda growled almost warningly. Two-Bit did not say another word. He looked down at his switch blade and watched the light reflect off it.

Steve was sitting on the couch next to Two-Bit. He looked over at Soda who was sitting by himself at the table where they would usually play cards. He knew this was killing him. Pony and Johnny were both missing and wanted for murder. They did not know if they would ever see the two of them again. He almost hated Ponyboy. He gets Johnny tangled up in this predicament and Soda all upset. 'What a spoiled selfish kid.' He thought. 'No, what in the hell am I thinking? This isn't his fault.' But still, Steve could not help but feeling slightly angry towards Ponyboy.

Dally strolled into the house a few hours later. Both Steve and Two-Bit were still there. Everyone looked at him. "So why'd you get hauled in," Steve spoke everyone's thoughts.

Dally shrugged and sat on the couch. "They bring me in for everything, you know that," Dally said with a slight grin.

Soda was still sitting at their card table, he looked at Dally. "What happened? What did you tell them?"

Dally put his feet up on the coffee table. "Eh, I told them they were heading for Texas." He was proud of himself.

Two-Bit got up. Steve looked at him. "And where in the hell are you going?"

The eighteen year old had a serious determined look to him, which was odd for Two-Bit. "I'm going to Texas. Gonna bring 'em back."

"Two-Bit you can't go to Texas," Soda exclaimed. Dally just shook his head at his friend. Two-Bit didn't care what anyone had to say. He had to look for Johnny. He was still young, only sixteen. He was the youngest out of all of them besides Pony, and he was still a kid. Johnny had never left the neighborhood before, he would be lost. He needed someone to look out for him.

Two-Bit went bolting for the door only to be caught by the arms by both Steve and Soda. "Let me go guys! Johnny needs protecting."

Steve pulled on Two-Bit's arm and pushed him back behind him and Soda, he looked angry. "You have no idea where to start looking you idiot. Anyway you're car isn't gonna make it all the way to Texas, now shut up and sit down." Steve cared about Johnny just as much as Two-Bit did, and he had to admit he was worried about Ponyboy. He was an annoying kid, but he never wanted anything really bad to happen to him, besides he was Soda's kid brother. "We don't need to lose you too."

"We didn't lose anyone," Soda snarled. He didn't even want to think about never seeing Johnny or his baby brother again.

Steve sighed. "I meant him getting lost or something," He said quietly and pushed Two-Bit back to the couch and he sat next to him. Soda sat back down at the table. They were all pretty tense. Right now two members of their gang needed them the most and there was nothing they could do for them.

Dally took out a cigarette and put it to his lips then got up. "I lied when I told the fuzz they went to Texas." Everyone looked up at him. Dallas flipped up the collar to his jacket, which wasn't his. He gave his to Ponyboy. "I dunno where they are."

That night Soda was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. He could not sleep, too much had happened. 'Pony where are you?' The golden haired teen turned to the side of his bed where his little brother usually sleeps. It was weird not having him there next to him. Soda had started to sleep with his brother because of his nightmares, but now he felt as if he needed Ponyboy to be next to him. He required the comfort of his little brother lying next to him sound asleep.

"Oh baby, what have you gotten yourself into?" Soda whispered out loud and his voice cracked slightly.

He closed his eyes and instinctively threw his arm over where Pony would have been laying. When no one was there, he grabbed onto Pony's pillow and cried into it softy. The sixteen year old lost both his parents only eight months ago, he couldn't take losing his little brother too.

* * *

A/N: Ok well that's it for now. I thought it was good to end it there. Well what do you guys think so far? I'll put the next chapter up soon if you want me to, it's finished… yey! Wow that's good for me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own The Outsiders ::depressed sigh:: but that's okay because S.E Hinton does!!

A/N: OMG! I'm ecstatic! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I certainly wasn't expecting to see so many the first day, I came home from work and I was like wow! I'm so happy, I love you guys!!! Well because I was soooooo happy with the outcome I decided to post the second chapter already! Yey!

* * *

While You Were Gone – Chapter 2

* * *

A few days have passed since Ponyboy and Johnny disappeared early Saturday morning. Darry and Soda went back to work, although Darry had to force Soda to go. The two oldest Curtis brothers were going crazy. When they were not working, they were searching the city, for anything, any information at all on their little brother or friend. If they were not looking for Pony, they were sitting at home, waiting.

Soda would sit on the couch starring at the phone as if Pony would call asking for Darry and him to pick him up somewhere. He would jump whenever anyone walked in the house thinking it was his brother coming home. He was smoking a lot more than he usually would too. Soda only usually smokes to look tough or to calm his nerves.

Sodapop was not getting much sleep either. He would lie in his bed at night, the bed he shared with his brother, starring up at the ceiling. He cried almost every night that he was gone. He missed plopping down next to him, or bothering him when he was doing his homework, and wrapping his arm over him at night when he was scared. Where was Pony now? Who would wrap their arm around him if was he frightened?

Darry mostly was quiet for the past few days. Every day that went by, every hour, he felt more and more guilt-ridden. It was eating him up inside that he was the one who made Pony run away. Everything that Darry had worked so hard for with Pony, trying to keep him out of trouble, pushing him in school, keeping his brothers together, was gone. His brother was wrapped up in a murder case. They could be separated at anytime, not to mention what could happen to Pony. What would he do if both his brothers were taken away from him? Darry found Soda crying a few times and had to comfort him, trying his best not to cry himself. Darry doesn't cry, and he wouldn't cry in front of Soda.

The oldest of the Curtis brothers tried his best to keep life running normal in the house. He made sure Soda went to work every morning, and the guys dropped by regularly. He even made sure that they had chocolate cake in the refrigerator. He encouraged Soda to leave the house, but he knew he wouldn't leave and enjoy himself. The brother alternated with dinner every night, even though they barely touched their food. The boys with the usually monstrous appetites just were not hungry.

Fights broke out all over the city since Bob was killed. Social against greaser. Most of the guys in the gang were jumped a few times the past few days, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Greasers got jumped. Socials got jumped. It was all out warfare.

Monday night there was a knock at the door. Darry was working late that night and Soda was home by himself. He got up and ran to the door anxiously, thinking that maybe it was someone who knew something about Ponyboy and Johnny.

When he opened the door he saw a young familiar blonde girl standing at the door, looking slightly distressed.

"Sandy," Soda was a little surprised to see his girlfriend, he hadn't been expecting her, but seeing her there made him feel a little warmer inside. Like somehow, everything would be better soon.

Sandy looked up at him when he opened the door, her eyes filled with guilt and regret. Soda noticed right away, he knew when something was bothering someone, especially someone he cared about. "Sandy, what's wrong?" He put his hands on her arms as if to comfort her, but she pulled away. Now Soda looked confused.

"Sodapop," She started, her voice shaking. "I, I can't see you anymore."

Soda felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and had all the wind had been knocked out of him. "W-what? Sandy, what are you talking about?"

"My parents are sending me to live in Florida."

'Florida?' Soda thought for a moment. "But where would you go in Florida? You don't have to go. You can stay here with us." He wasn't about to let their relationship end over something like this. This wasn't a problem. Why would they be sending her to Florida anyway? It didn't make sense. She could not bring herself to look at him.

"Soda, I'm pregnant."

He had never in a million years expected that. Okay that was a problem. She was pregnant and only sixteen. So that was why she was leaving, her parents must have kicked her out, he thought. His mind was racing.

"That's... that's okay. We can get married. I can take care of you. We'll be fine," Soda stumbled. He grabbed her hands holding them gently, as if trying to pull her into his fantasy. Sandy just began to shake her head. He didn't realize what he was saying. She thought Soda was just spitting out words without thinking. They both knew that they couldn't do that. There was no way he would be able to support them, especially with a baby. It was an unreal dream.

"No. No Soda, you don't get it. I'm breaking up with you."

He would not accept that. He loved her. He was not going to let her break up with him because he got her pregnant. "Sandy you're the girl I want to marry." That was the truth. He was saving up, planning on marrying her after she graduated. "We can make this work."

Sandy just looked away from him. "The baby isn't yours." She sounded cold, even to herself.

Those last words hit him hard. This did not make sense to him. He dropped her hands instantly and she let her arms fall to her side. "What do you mean the baby ain't mine?" He did not need to ask that question. He knew the answer, he just didn't believe it.

"What do you think it means," Sandy retorted, almost bitterly. She was angry with herself, not Soda, but she couldn't help it. This was hard for her, but she had to tell him, even if it meant pushing him away.

"Sandy… I…" He was speechless. This was the love of his life. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life and grow old with. She cheated on him, and was now having some other guy's baby. He didn't know what to think, what to do.

"I love you," Soda choked. This was all he managed to say. He said it in with such hurt in his voice like 'how could you do this to me?'

The blonde still wasn't looking at him. She really was beautiful. Even now in the darkness with her face highlighted by the dim light from the porch, she looked gorgeous.

"Soda, I'm sorry," She turned and walked down the porch.

No, Soda was not going to let it end like that. He went after her. "Sandy," he grabbed her arm. "I ain't just gonna let you walk away." He was fighting back tears; Sodapop was never really good at keeping his emotions inside. "We'll make it work. I'll get another job, and we could get a hou-"

Sandy couldn't take it anymore. "Sodapop I don't love you!" She had turned and yelled at him. She let a few tears fall, and her sadness and anger only made her look even more beautiful.

The golden haired teen was frozen. His whole world came crashing down on him then. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. She was lying to him. She had to be. But there was something in her voice, the look in her eyes. He knew it.

Soda could see the hurt in her eyes, she could see his too. "I'm sorry Sodapop. I never meant to hurt you." She did care for the boy, but she didn't love him the way he loved her. She felt bad about what she did to him, and wasn't expecting to be forgiven.

"Well, you did," Soda replied sullenly. He felt as if he was going to explode into tears any minute, but he held them back. He tried the best he could to turn his sadness into anger. He was not going to cry in front of Sandy. Greasers just don't cry in front of people, especially girls.

She turned and left without another word. She couldn't bear to see him that way anymore. Soda was left standing in the front yard, watching her disappear around the corner. With everything going on he didn't even notice that Darry's truck pulled up outside the house. His older brother was standing silently outside the gate; he watched Sandy leave then turned to Soda.

"Soda..." He began but Soda did not want to talk to Darry right now. He said nothing and pushed past his muscular brother on his way through the gate. His face was white.

Darry sighed and watched Soda take off. He did not know if he was going after Sandy or not. He watched as his little brother lit a cigarette and walked down the block.

"This is great," Darry said to himself and went into the house.

It was quiet inside. The oldest of the Curtises dropped his jacket on the couch and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Even though it was fall, when working on those roofs in the middle of the day it can get quite hot. He took a nice cool shower and changed into a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Soda wasn't home yet. He figured he'd be out for a while. He probably went to see Steve. Darry went into the kitchen and poured himself a tall glass of chocolate milk. He sat at the kitchen table and chugged a few gulps putting the glass down with a loud thud on the wooden surface. He starred into his glass, watching the ripples slowly fade away in the milk.

'What is happening to us?' He thought. After their parents died, Darry was given charge of his younger brothers as long as he could keep them out of trouble. He tried his best; he even gave up his dreams of going to college so Pony could have a future.

Ponyboy and Sodapop both were good at keeping themselves out of trouble. Sure Soda gets a little enthusiastic sometimes, but he's never gotten in trouble for anything serious. What was going to happen when Pony got back? Would Pony ever get back?

He glanced over to the side at the opened door to Pony's room. He felt his vision blur. Darry couldn't even remember himself the last time he had cried. He hadn't even cried at his own parents' funeral. He wiped his eyes furiously. Tears formed up in his eyes once more. He pushed Pony so hard, maybe a little bit too hard. Now, he's gone.

"Lord, what have I done," Darry began to weep for the first time in years. He held his head in his hand and let a few tears escape his eyes.

His parents were gone, and now Pony and Johnny were gone too. What if he lost Ponyboy forever? What would happen to him and Sodapop? Darry began to sob even more as he thought about what Johnny and Ponyboy must be going through right now. He knew all he ever did was yell at Pony, he didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. All he ever wanted for his brother was for him to do well in school and keep out of trouble, to use his head. He just wanted Pony to make something of himself and get out of this neighborhood. He never wanted to push him away, to make it seem as if Pony was a burden to him. Darry wanted to be the big playful brother he used to be, but with all the stress and responsibilities pushed down on him, it was hard.

He was working two jobs to pay the bills and keep Pony in school. He never had time anymore to do the things he used to enjoy. He rarely kept in touch with his old high school buddies. They all went on to college, while Darry was forced into his parenting role. Darry couldn't even remember the last time he had played football. Every once in a while on the weekends he would play around with his brothers and the gang, but he rarely had the time. It wasn't fair. Darry was only twenty years old and he was living a forty year old man's life. He would never be able to achieve all his goals. That was why he wanted Pony to work hard. Darry wanted Pony to achieve all of his own goals.

"God damn it Pony, come home," Darry sobbed and held onto his glass tight with both hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just come back home." And for the first time in a real long time, Darry cried. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He would always be strong for Soda, always, but tonight he had to let it all out.

"What in the hell are we going to do without you Ponyboy," All Darry wanted to do was to keep his family together, protect his brothers. How were he and Soda suppose to cope if Pony was taken away from them not even a year after their parents? He continued to cry for a minute or so until he heard someone walk into the house and turn on the television. He quickly sprung up from his seat almost knocking over what was left of his chocolate milk, rushed over to the counter and wiped his face with a towel. He took a deep breath and peered into the living room to find none other than Dallas stretched out on the couch.

"Hey Dally," Darry said nonchalantly. It was normal to have any one of the guys, or even other people on the couch. There was a dark circle forming around Dally's right eye. He must have gotten into a fight. He glanced up at Darry then quickly turned his attention to the television. Darry must have noticed it, he turned away also.

"Hey Dar, where is everyone?" Dally still wouldn't look at Darry. He noticed Darry had cried earlier. He could see it in his face, and he didn't think Darry needed to know that he knew.

Darry sighed and started to pick up a few things around the living room avoiding eye contact with his friend. "I don't know about Two-Bit and Steve. Soda just left a few minutes ago. He should be back soon." Darry did not really know where Soda was or when he'd be coming back, but he hoped it would be soon. It was getting late, and Soda was really upset before. He couldn't help it, thoughts of Soda storming away from the house upset made him think about Pony running away. Darry sighed. He wished his younger brother would come back soon. He didn't need to be worrying about him too.

"Get into a fight Dally?" Darry noticed the dark circle forming around the hood's right eye and his lip was swelled.

"Yeah, these two socs thought they could take me. Man, were they surprised." Darry said nothing.

Dally almost felt sorry for his older friend.He could see how worried he was. 'Glory if only the kid could see him now.'

Two-Bit and Steve convinced Soda to go out Wednesday night. They went to the Nightly Double, but Soda really was not interested. Soda could never really get into movies anyway, and he wasn't interested in meeting any girls. He stayed quiet and to himself the whole night. This bothered Steve. Two-Bit tried to crack a few jokes and take his mind off Pony for even a little bit, but it didn't work. Two-Bit was upset himself over Johnny and Pony missing as well.

Dally had told them he'd be at Buck Merril's house that night, and Two-Bit said that he'd come by to pick him up. The three teens pulled up in front of the cowboy's house. Darry had warned Soda and Pony many times not to go near that place, and he knew why. Soda didn't particularly like to be there himself. He didn't care; he was not going to do anything.

Two-Bit hopped out of the car, "Come on, let's go get him," he said with a small smirk on his face. Dallas Winston wasn't the only person Two-Bit was planning on picking up that night. He motioned for them to follow and walked right into the place. Steve and Soda followed their eager friend.

Lighting was dim inside, it smelled of smoke and alcohol. The radio was blasting an old country song. People were hanging around playing pool, drinking, and playing cards. Two-Bit quickly found the blonde he was looking for. Steve gave him a look, "Geeze Two-Bit, you ever have anything else on your mind?"

Two-Bit grinned, "Shoot, what else is there." He's been boozed up more than he'd usually be. This was obviously a way for him to deal with Johnny and Pony being missing. To forget. Two-Bit wasn't really good at dealing with his emotions, so he always tried to make everything funny. Or booze himself up all the time. After Steve and Soda stopped him from leaving for Texas to look for the kids, he busied himself with drinking and girls. Not that he didn't already do that.

Steve looked annoyed and shook his head. He's been angrier than usual. Hating the world just a little bit more. Everything was getting on his nerves. And Sandy, 'that little bitch'. He couldn't stand her for what she did to Soda. Sodapop loved her more than anything in the world, and she treated him like dirt. Even after his brother went missing. She basically tore the heart out of his best friend and ripped it to shreds. He hated her.

"Dal's upstairs," Two-Bit added before leaving with his girl.

Just as Steve was about to go upstairs Soda said, "I'll go get him." With that he went upstairs.

Dally in one of the rooms lying on the bed. He was half dressed, wearing only his blue jeans. He had had a few drinks tonight, but not enough to get him drunk. He stared up at the ceiling thinking. Dally doesn't do a lot of thinking, well the dreaming kind. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about Johnny and Ponyboy. He hasn't seen them in about five days, and there was no real way for him to know for sure if they really did make it to Jay Mountain. Anything could have happened to them but he figured that not hearing anything was good enough. He closed his eyes.

"Gotta go check on those kids."

"Dally, you ready?" Dallas opened one eye and looked at Soda who was leaning against the door frame. "Hey Sodapop," Dally sat up. Soda couldn't tell whether he had been in a fight or was with a girl. He did not look like he was in a fight, so it must have been the second situation.

"Yeah, yeah, hold up," Dally said as he began to gather the rest of his clothes.

Soda glanced around the room. It was small and dirty, the kind of room you'd expect to see in a place like this. The furniture was simple, a dresser and a metal framed bed with a dirty old mattress and a worn quilt covering it. There was a small night stand next to the bed, and a tiny lamp stood on it with the shade lopsided faintly lighting the room. The paint was peeling from the walls in a few areas and it looked like there hadn't been a broom in there in ages.

Dally put on his shirt and sat on the bed and put on his tattered black boots. Soda noticed he had left a sweatshirt on the floor half way under the bed. He was about to tell Dally, but then he realized it was too small to be Dally's. Then he felt his stomach turn to ice. That sweatshirt. He knew that shirt, he had seen it before. He went over to it and snatched it. Dally turned and looked at him. Right away he knew what his friend was thinking. He just looked back down at his boots and tinkered with them like he was trying to get comfortable.

Soda's eyes widened. He knew it. This was Pony's sweatshirt. The one he was wearing the night he ran out. What the hell was it doing here? He turned to Dally who was still fiddling with his boots. "Dally, where'd this sweatshirt come from?"

Dally did not look at him. "I don't know."

Soda could feel the anger building up inside of him. He knew Dally was lying to him. He didn't care if Dally beat the shit out of him; he was going to get some answers. He grabbed the collar on Dally's shirt. "Damn it Dally! This is Ponyboy's! What is it doing here!" Soda had never yelled at Dally before, no one yells at Dally, unless they have a death wish or something. For a second you could see rage glisten in Dally's eyes, but then he held it back. If it had been anyone else, under any other circumstances, he would have bashed their skull in. But Dally knew how much Soda was hurting, and he knew where his brother was. So he restrained himself.

"Dally what do you know," Soda's eyes were blazing. Dally wasn't afraid of him, they were buddies. He knew he couldn't tell Sodapop that Johnny and Pony had come to him for help the night Johnny killed that soc. He couldn't risk telling him where they were, so it was best to not tell him anything at all.

"I told ya kid, I dunno nothing." Dally sounded angry, he didn't need to pretend. It was taking a lot for him not to give Soda a black eye or knock out a tooth. Soda knew. He was expecting to get punched, but when Dally seemed to resist, he knew. He took a deep breath and let go of Dally's shirt. He still had Pony's sweatshirt clenched in his other fist. He glanced around the room and found an old notebook on the dresser. He opened a few drawers, not really caring that this wasn't his property, and found a pen. He began to write on a piece of paper from the notebook, and then he tore it out and held it out to Dally.

"Give this to Pony. I know you know where they are. Just please, give this to him for me," Soda looked up at Dally with pleading eyes. Dally stared down at the paper in his friends hand and took it. He pretended not to care. "Told ya, I dunno where he is," he said coolly and shoved the paper in his pocket. Soda just nodded, he knew Dally would give it to Pony.

The two greasers went downstairs. Steve was sitting at the bar, smoking a cigarette. Dally and Soda walked over to him when they spotted him. "Alright let's go. Where's Two-Bit," Dally asked slightly agitated.

"He's waiting outside," Steve answered as he put out his cigarette butt out in the ash tray. Then he noticed Soda holding something. A shirt, 'what?' "Hey Soda," He nodded his head towards Pony's old sweatshirt. "What's that?"

Soda looked at his best friend and down to the shirt. He shook his head like it was nothing. Steve eyed him. They were best friends since grade school; they could read each other pretty well.

The three of them left and Two-Bit drove them all home, or wherever they were going to be spending the night. Soda walked up the concrete path to this house and walked inside. Darry was in the living room, reading. 'Why does he read so much?' Soda thought absentmindedly.

Darry glanced up at him, almost immediately taking notice to Pony's sweatshirt. He put his paper down and sat up but before he could get a word out Soda spoke. "I found it at Buck's." He held up the sweatshirt for Darry to see. Soda could see the expression on his older brother's face. "Don't worry. We went to pick up Dally."

Darry quickly forgot that fact that Soda was at the one place he warned him never to go near and got up and grabbed the shirt to examine it. It was definitely Pony's. He remembered how he'd gotten mad at his brother for only wearing that shirt and not a jacket. It hasn't been washed in about five days and it collected some filth from the floor of Buck's spare bedroom. After examining it more closely he had noticed a dark red stain on it. 'Was that blood?'

"I wrote him a letter," Soda suddenly blurted out. Darry looked up at him again. "Dally said he didn't know nothing, but I gave it to him anyway." Tears were starting to form in his blue eyes. He wasn't sure if Pony would ever get the letter, but it made him feel better writing it and giving it to Dally.

Soda began to bawl and Darry went over to him and hugged him. He didn't know what to say to him. He felt the same way. Darry just let his younger brother cry into his shoulder.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. There's something about Soda being angry that seems a little out of character for him, but I remember in the book it says his eyes can dancing and lively one minute and blazing with anger the next, or something along those lines. So I figured Sodapop would get really angry about something he really cares about. And I have no idea how Sandy and Soda broke up, but I figured that was okay. It's my story anyway I'm not really sure about Dally though. I tried my best with him, I know he's mean and everything, but they're all friends so I thought maybe he'd give Soda a break. Who knows, maybe he would have punched Soda lol. Oh well.. please review!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. We all know who does.

A/N: Okay this is it guys. The last chapter. I'm sad. But wow, I've never finished a fic before, I'm excited! Lol. I figured it was good to wait a little longer before I posted this one. I mean come on, it's the last chapter! I didn't want it to end so soon. Anyway, a little anticipation never hurt anyone. Thanks so much to all of you guys for your reviews. They all really helped and just made me happy. Kikoken, I just want to thank you so much for your thoughts. You really helped me out. I'm sorry, this is pretty short as well.

Oh and about Soda's eyes, sorry that was my bad.

Alright so that's enough of that, on with the last chapter ever! ::sadness::

* * *

While You Were Gone - Chapter 3

* * *

Friday, no one had seen or heard from Dally all day. They didn't think anything of it though. It wasn't unusual for Dally to up and disappear every now and then. Both Curtis brothers had work in the morning and Two-Bit and Steve had school. They both left during lunch. School can only keep Two-Bit amused for so long. Steve strolled into the DX station close to noon. Soda was just finishing up his break.

"Hey Sodapop," Steve said sullenly and dropped his shirt on a chair, he had already changed into his DX shirt. Soda adjusted his baseball cap and smiled spiritlessly at his friend. Steve hated that smile. He's seen it only a few times before. It lacked everything that Soda was.

Both boys got out at four. Steve decided to stay an extra fifteen minutes because he was late and wanted to make up for the missed time. Soda waited for him. They always waited for each other. The gas station was about a twenty minute walk from Soda's house. Darry was still at work and god only knew where Two-Bit was, so being without a car, they walked. Steve glanced at Soda. Usually his friend would be hyped about finally leaving work and going home to eat. He would jump around and joke and talk with his buddy, sometimes even do a few cartwheels if the mood was right. But the past week he's just been quiet and to himself.

He wasn't surprised, and didn't expect anything more from his best friend. The whole gang was feeling apprehensive. Tensions were rising between Greasers and Socials. They had organized a rumble for tomorrow night. This rumble was supposed to be the end of it all. They would finally show those god damned socs that they weren't any better then them, Steve thought. He couldn't wait to get his hands on one of those madras wearing, rotten, prissys and give them what was coming to them. For Johnny, for Ponyboy, and for Soda.

The two of them walked in silence, Soda didn't have much to say, and Steve gave up trying to start a conversation with him. After a few minutes of walking, they both tensed up, Soda lit a cigarette. The boys quickly realized they were being followed. They could hear footsteps not too far behind them, changing pace as they did. They knew what was about to happen. 'Great', Steve thought, 'just what we need.' He glanced over at Sodapop. He had his fists jammed in his pockets and there was an indifferent look plastered on his face. Maybe they would get bored and leave.

"Hey Greasers!" No such luck.

The two stopped walking and slowly turned around to face their stalkers. There were three socs standing face to face with them, surprised but not regretful that their targets turned around.

"What the hell do you want," Steve asked as he instinctively scanned the surrounding area for anything he could use as a weapon. Steve didn't usually carry a blade on him because mostly it gives anyone a reason to use one on you. But just because he didn't carry a blade didn't mean he couldn't be dangerous. He knew you could use almost anything for a weapon.

One of the guys, he had brown curly hair, ignored Steve and looked at Soda. "Your brother and his friend are the ones who killed Bob right?"

Soda stiffened. He didn't like anyone talking about Pony and Johnny that way. Whether it was true or not, for his brother and Johnny to kill someone was still completely unimaginable to him and he hated associating them with it.

"Yeah, that's him." Steve answered for his friend.

"Why don't we show them that greasers don't mess with one of our friends and get away with it Dan?" The taller of the three asked the curly haired boy, whom they now know as Dan.

Soda's eyes darkened. "You jerks should go home before you get hurt."

"Pete, you hear that? The little grease is trying to act tough," said the last soc, who was blonde and a little chunkier then the other two, to the tall boy named Pete.

"Well Stan, let's teach them a lesson," Pete answered, and crackled his knuckles.

Dan struck first. He threw a punch and caught Soda in the jaw. Soda staggered back. Steve pulled Dan away by the collar, and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor hard.

Pete swung his right fist and it smacked into Soda's left eye. Soda's head jerked back. He returned the favor to Pete, but hit his nose. Pete let out a yell, and grabbed onto his nose. Blood trickled beneath his fingers.

The blonde, Stan, comes up behind Steve. He hit the back of Steve's head. Steve smacked into the ground. He then stomps on Steve's back.

Soda saw this and crunched his fist into his cheek. The chunky soc twists, and before he can turn completely around, his stomach is met with Soda's knee. He lets out a loud 'oomph' and falls to his knees.

Steve gets up. Dan swings at him, but he ducks. Steve the grabs a bottle from the ground, breaks it, and holds it out, daring the boys to try anything else. Pete saw this and noticed they were starting to attract some attention. They aren't on their turf, so it's very likely other greasers would jump in and help these two.

"That's enough we're done!" He yells through his hand. The blonde makes his way over to him, holding onto his stomach.

"No jazz before the rumble, remember?"

Steve glared at them. "You threw the first punch! You say that now that you're getting your asses whooped, huh?"

Dan's eyes narrowed at Steve and Soda. "Tomorrow night we'll finish this." With that, the three socs hurried back down the street.

Sodapop wiped the little bit of blood he can feel at the corner by his mouth. "You okay Steve?" Steve just gave him a look as if he should know better. They say nothing else and continue their walk home.

* * *

A little later, Darry walked into the house to find Soda had already made dinner. He grabbed himself a plate and with a heavy sigh, took the seat across from Soda. Like every other night that week that he made dinner, the middle Curtis brother did not do anything unusual to the food. He would usually add some kind of weird ingredients and colors, but it was normal. Then oldest brother noticed something else.

"Sodapop, were you in a fight?"

His younger brother sat looking down at his plate, his lip slightly swollen and his left eye darkening. He stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth, and took a big gulp of chocolate milk.

"Nope."

Darry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger tips. "Soda, you know you can't be doing that and-"

The phone rang. Darry got up, went over to it and picked up the receiver. Without knowing it, this phone call was the call he was anxiously waiting for this long week. "Hello Curtis residence."

"Yes this is Darrel."

Darry listened.. The words he heard on the other side of the phone would change his and both his brothers' lives forever. His eyes widened and his face paled. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was filled with joy, fear, and shock all at once. His voice caught in his throat. They found Ponyboy. And not only did they find him, but he was here in town.

Soda got up and walked over to his brother. There was something in the older man's face that scared him. He knew that whatever this phone call was it was very important, and his suspicions had him believe that this call had to do with Ponyboy and Johnny in some way.

"Darry, who is it? Dar, what's going on? Who's on the phone?" Soda was practically bouncing up and down in front of his big brother. Darry held out his hand to shush him as he tried to listen. Any happy or relieved feelings he had for his brother were immediately cut short. There was an accident, a fire, and Pony was in the hospital. 'Oh god, what's wrong?'

He barely even realized that he muttered a thank you before he hung up. Sodapop stood starring at Darry, waiting as patiently as he could for him to say something to him. "Well, Dar?"

"They found Ponyboy and Johnny," he stated quietly.

Soda's face lit, and he let out a great big whoop. "Well where is he Dar? Is he okay? Let's go get him. Come on, let's bring him home!" Soda started blabbing, and was about to run out the door when he noticed the lack of excitement and the worried look on his brother's face. "Darry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on yet, but they're at the hospital. There was some sort of fire, both him and Johnny are there now."

Soda's excitement died, and his heart sank. Finally, after a week of not knowing anything at all, they get news on Johnny and Pony, but only to find out they are in the hospital. They had no idea what happened to them, all they knew was that somehow a fire was involved. His mind raced, as he thought of horrible ordeals the two boys could have gone through.

Darry walked over to him, put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly and turning him towards the door. "Let's go bring them home."

* * *

Sodapop was the first through the doors. He burst threw them like he was running from the fires of hell. He looked to the right, no Ponyboy. Then he looked to the left, he saw a kid with blonde hair and covered in black stuff sitting in a chair with his head leaning back against the wall. He had to do a double take. That blonde, dirty kid was Pony. He barely recognized him, he looked so small and skinny. He couldn't believe to see his brother, it felt like a dream. There he was sitting there, his face all black, his hair all messed up. But he was there and he was okay. His baby brother was alive and safe. Relief washed over him and anticipation grew, he couldn't get over to him quick enough.

As soon as Ponyboy saw Soda he was up and out of his seat in an instant. He wasn't sure if that was really him, he thought maybe he was only seeing things and making up his brother in his mind, but he only had to take a few steps before Soda snatched him and pulled his younger brother into his chest and the two brothers knew they were both for real.

"Oh Pony your hair, your tuff, tuff hair." Soda couldn't help but say through tears now that Pony's cool looking hair was blonde and shorter than it used to be. Pony held onto Soda for dear life, as if he were to disappear if he loosened up on him. He couldn't believe his brother was here with him now after so long. That week he and Johnny spent up in the old church felt like years and now, that was a life time ago.

Then he saw Darry.

The first thing Darry saw when he walked into the waiting room was both his younger brothers locked in a tight embrace. It was the first time he'd seen his youngest brother since he ran out on him. The night he hit him. That night was just a distant memory now. Then he noticed Pony pull away from Soda slightly, and he starred at Darry. 'He hates me,' he thought. He knew Pony wouldn't forgive him for driving him away that night.

Pony didn't make a move, and he knew how the boy must feel. Pony must blame him for everything that happened. They wouldn't be able to go back to how things used to be. It would only be worse. His younger brother probably won't ever talk to him again. You know what, he didn't mind. He didn't care if Pony never spoke a word to him again, all that mattered was that he was alive. Ponyboy was standing there in front of him uninjured. If that was the price he had to pay for his brother's safety, then he was willing to accept that. He felt bittersweet tears begin to fill his eyes and he turned to leave, giving his younger brothers some more time alone, but then he heard someone call his name. Slender arms wrapped around his waist tight. He turned and looked down and was surprised to see Ponyboy attached to him, holding onto him desperately.

Darry starred astonished.

'…He doesn't hate me'

He wrapped his arms around the boy and embraced him for the first time in what may have been years. Darry was overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh Pony, I thought we lost you like we did mom and dad," he cried as he hugged his youngest brother. Ponyboy didn't hate him. Even after everything his brother's been through, after the way he drove Pony out, he still didn't hate him. He held him tighter and grabbed onto Soda and held both his brothers close. The three brothers all held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. At this very moment everything was okay. All their other problems and worries disappeared. This was all he wanted and needed, the three of them to be together. He knew, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

End.

That's it. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person and took me years to get this stupid chapter out and it wasn't even very good. Wow. I was having a little trouble ending it. Obviously we know there is a lot more to the story, but I think where they reunite and that moment where their world is right again, is a good place to end it. If not, oh well, I tried. Thank you again for everyone who read and/or reviewed this story!

P.S. And that fight was AWFUL!


End file.
